


Alphabet

by kitsunezumi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Ancient Language, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: "Baiklah. Sekali kuingatkan, kau harus sabar.""Dan jangan tusuk kami kalau kau frustasi."Saat itu, Rose hanya mendengus. Menganggap kedua pemuda di depannya hanya membesar-besarkan saja."Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan sesuai mau kalian."Itu kejadian 3 jam lalu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Zestiria (c) Bandainamco 
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini. Semuanya hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Semuanya dimulai dari pertanyaan polos Rose.

"Ajari aku bahasa kuno dong!"

Sorey dan Mikleo berhenti dari perdebatan mereka dan menatap Rose. Alisha yang mengobrol dengan Lailah juga berhenti dan menatapnya. Para _seraph_ juga menatap Rose. Kemudian beralih menatap Sorey dan Mikleo, penasaran dengan respon keduanya. Edna terutama menatap dengan kilat jahil di mata.

"Um...," Sorey menggaruk pipi. "....Kau yakin?"

"Yep! Habis bahasa kuno ini sedikit berhubungan dengan kegiatan _shepherd_ dan _squire_ ini kan? Kupikir sepertinya bagus kalau aku tahu sedikit-sedikit."

"Nama asli kami sudah cukup," Mikleo mengucap. Wajahnya tampak agak enggan. "Kau juga perlunya hanya itu kan?"

"Ya tapi kan aku penasaran juga," Rose masih ngotot. "Kalian bisa membaca semua itu dengan gampang, aku jadi penasaran."

"Um...."

Sorey dan Mikleo saling tatap lagi. Wajah keduanya menujukkan rasa enggan luar biasa.

"..Rose, kau akan bosan belajar bahasa kuno," Mikleo mengucap jujur. "Bahasa kuno membutuhkan kesabaran dalam mempelajarinya."

"Rasa sabar yang _sangaatttt_ besar."

"Nah," Mikleo menunjuk Sorey yang baru saja berkomentar. "Dan sebenarnya lebih bagus kalau kau minta diajari.. Uuh... Lailah. Atau Edna. Atau Zaveid. Karena kami saja masih salah baca kadang-kadang. Maaf Dezel, tapi aku pikir kau setara dengan kami tentang memahami bahasa kuno."

"Tidak apa," Dezel berkomentar. "Tidak pernah tertarik mempelajarinya dengan serius juga."  

"Huh," Rose mendecak. Saat menoleh, Lailah hanya tersenyum manis dan mengatupkan tangan, lalu membelakangi mereka sambil  berkomentar tentang cuaca. Zaveid pura-pura tak melihat sambil bersiul-siul. Edna jelas-jelas menampilkan wajah tidak mau. "...Oke, _Sheps_. Kelihatanya yang kau rekomendasikan tidak mau menjelaskan. Jadi ayolah, ajari aku!"

Tidak punya pilihan, Mikleo dan Sorey menghela napas. Berat.

"Baiklah. Sekali kuingatkan, kau harus sabar."

"Dan jangan tusuk kami kalau kau frustasi."

"Iya, itu juga," tapi kemudian Mikleo menatap Rose dan tali yang tergantung dari sarung pisau yang bergoyang di balik kakinya lalu menambahkan. "Apa kita bisa buat kontrak tentang ini dulu? Selagi ada saksi mata di sini."

Saat itu, Rose hanya mendengus. Menganggap kedua pemuda di depannya hanya membesar-besarkan saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan sesuai mau kalian."

* * *

....Itu kejadian 3 jam lalu. Andai saja bisa, Rose ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu dan menusuk dirinya 3 jam lalu karena sudah ngotot ingin belajar bahasa kuno.

"Aku. Tidak. _Bisa_. **_Percaya_**. **_Ini_**."

"Lebih baik kau percaya ini, dan yah, itu benar-benar namamu."

"Tapi hasil terjemahannya ' **Wiku. Eku. Wiku** '," Rose menunjuk setiap kata dengan penekanan. "Kenapa jadinya Wilkis Wilk?! Dan kenapa dari Mao—bagaimanalah ini bacanya, jadi Melphis Ameccia?! SIAPA YANG MENCIPTAKAN ALFABET DENGAN BENTUK YANG CUMA DIUBAH POSISINYA INI?! Kalau salah arah bacanya kan kacau?!!"

Mikleo mengurut kening dan menghela napas.

"Inilah kenapa aku bilang kau tidak perlu belajar bahasa kuno selain tahu nama-nama asli kami..."

Sorey menatap Rose yang masih misuh-misuh dengan penuh rasa nostalgia. "Aku jadi ingat dulu reaksiku dan Mikleo juga begitu..."

Lailah terkikik. "Maa, maa~"

"Aku tidak mengerti ini! Dan Mikleo, apa-apaan lagi namamu?!"

"Jangan protes. Aku juga kaget waktu pertama kali tahu namaku."

"Dan ini lagi namanya Dezel dan Edna! Uuughhh....kau tahu?" Rose mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. "Aku menyerah! Lupakan saja aku tanya ini!" gadis itu kemudian bangun dan pergi menjauh. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja, oke? Aku cukup tahu nama kalian seraph saja. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. _Bye._ "

Sejak saat itu Rose selalu menyumbat telinganya kalau mendengar bahasa kuno diucapkan.

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

Dezel menadahkan tangan ke Edna dan Zaveid begitu Rose pergi sambil terus misuh-misuh.

"Bayar. Apa kubilang."

"Tsk," Edna menggerutu tapi meletakkan segepok koin-koin emas ke tangan Dezel. "Cih, padahal kupikir hanya sejam."

"Kau mending. Aku meleset setengah jam," tapi Zaveid tidak tampak terlalu kecewa.

Lailah menatap kecewa pada ketiga sublordnya. Tapi kemudian Mikleo mendekat ke Dezel dan balik menadahkan tangan.

"Komisi untukku dan Sorey karena sudah bersabar mencoba mengajari Rose," ucap si seraph air. "Separuh dari yang kau dapat. Mana?"

Kali ini Lailah hanya menghela napas. Oh ya sudahlah.

**Author's Note:**

> Reaksi pertama lihat true name seraph versi jepang dan versi inggris :)


End file.
